Finally Looking In the Right Place
by KlausCarolineLover
Summary: My first crack at Stefan/Caroline and Klaus/Caroline. Finished! Four chapters, this is big for me because I suck at finishing any series I start, may write for Stefan/Caroline later on.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello, there, lovely, and why haven't I seen you before? Hiding her from me, Stefen?"

My fangs came sliding out the moment he dared to lay his hands on me, remembering that they were soaked in the blood of loved ones, and it didn't take me long to propel him the hell away from me.

(hating the way he was running his eyes all over my body)

"I've been here the whole time, Klaus, you've just been too busy looking at yourself."

I then saw how damn lucky I was when he was focused on Elena, even if she is quite squishy and easily dead, and not on the group of bodyguards surrounding her.

"Ah she bites."

As he said that I snapped out only to have my mouth held shut by the son of a bitch, not thinking about the fact that his fingers tasted like cherries instead of the salty blood I thought they would, and I let lose an animal like growl.

(if my mother could see me now, well, she would tell me to rip him to pieces)

"Klaus, she has nothing you want, she's just a new vampire, nothing else."

Locking eyes with Stefen, which had been hard these days as his face was usually buried in the neck of some helpless teeny-bopper, I saw something in those cold eyes of his I hadn't in a long time.

(it brought me back to my head in his arms and getting the frozen comfort I needed so badly)

"Is that a hint of feeling, ripper-boy? Does this little newborn mean something to you or do you just hate seeing me enjoy myself?"

Without any hesitation he buried a pole into Stefen's chest, making it look like it wasn't the first time or the last, doing so with his hands still holding my mouth and an iron like grip on my waist.

"I don't want you wiggle away, darling, you're too interesting to let you leave so easily, I want to learn what makes you tick, little girl."

He turned his back to the suffering Stefen, who I couldn't help but worry about (a fact I kept from my dear best friend at all times) and locked those dangerous eyes on me alone.

(through the bravery a shiver of fear was coming as I remembered what those eyes of his could do)

"The only thing I want for you, bastard, is you dead on the floor."

Instead of the fear I was hoping to spark within him, a thought that seems foolish now, with my snapping teeth and veiny eyes I got an uninvited kiss.

(and if I could have bitten him right then I would have but I was frozen in place)

"Now, lovely, you are exactly the type of woman I need by my side into eternity and beyond, also it is quite a plus that it will drive Stefen insane with jealously."

Rather than focusing on the scary _'eternity'_ part I was stuck on the whole Stefen and jealously part, knowing that if I could blush I would be doing it a whole hell lot, who still dying on the floor wasn't denying it very much.

(knowing that all of those damn looks, as each of our loved ones were by our sides, were coming back to haunt us)

Thinking of trivial things at this moment was a giant mistake, after all I was in the hands of someone who could snap me in two, and when those eyes of his locked in one me I knew I was in trouble.

"Caroline, sweetheart, you will come along with us, indulging in both blood and me, and never deny me a kiss ever again. Shall we?"

Out came his arm and that sick twisted wolf grin of his, and I had no choice but to take it and fall into line like a good little girl, at least for the moment.

"This is going to be so much fun, baby, you have no idea."


	2. HeartShaped Beds and Unwanted Kisses

"I would love it, baby, if you quit snapping those infant fangs at me before I grow angry."

Those fangs of mine came in quite handy when they kept him from touching me, which he was doing every chance he got, and if he didn't stop stroking my hair I was going to do some serious damage.

(however watching Stefan boring holes in him, as if he could make him catch on fire with a glare, was very entertaining)

"Sorry, Klaus, it's just my response to your disgusting hands being anywhere near me."

From the side mirror I was able catch a glimpse of Stefan and the smirk he was busy suppressing, and I couldn't keep but put expanding my own, while pushing away Klaus unrelenting fingers.

"Don't be too harsh, love, or I might just bite you back. Now quick squirming and let me hold your hand or I'll have to punish Stefan for your foolishness."

The last time Klaus had 'punished' Stefan for my reluctance to leave my home and follow him across the world, this being after he told me all the nasty things he wanted to do to me, Stefan hadn't recovered from his attack for days.

(who knew that one of the oldest vampires of all time had such a kinky side, one I never wanted to meet)

"Fine, but don't get too comfortable after all it won't be long before they find a way to kill your sorry ass."

Even after I was forced to leave with him, those sparkling eyes of his willed me to behave like a damn dog, I was still filled with hope that my loved ones back home would finally find a solution to killing the son of a bitch.

(the longer I'm stuck with this bastard, fighting his advances, the more he'll compel me until I can't fight anymore)

"Caroline, my sweet tea, I do loathe the venomous words you're throwing my way and I know a perfect way to silence them."

I braced myself for those eyes messing with my mind once again, telling me just how much I should bow down to him, but instead of those deadly eyes I was greeting with his lips.

(the greed in them was more than any other who has ever gotten a taste of me, Stefan included)

Before he could pull me even deeper into him, capturing the fake breath that I had perfected over the last year, Stefan pushed his face away from mine.

(fangs bared for all the salt of the earth normal people to catch a glimpse of before work)

"Watch yourself, Stefan, your little brother act is slipping. I would hate to have to kill the great ripper over a girl, but do not doubt that I will. Now come along children, it's time to settle in to our temporary home."

Stepping into the hotel room, which wasn't the cheap one I was expecting but instead a honeymoon suite, the first thing that alarmed me was the fact that there was only one giant bed.

(and the rose design that threw up on this damn room was very creepy as well, the perfect kidnapper more)

* * *

><p>"There's only one bed, where the hell will I sleep, Klaus, it's not like I can do anything else during the freaking day with your leash tied tight around my neck."<p>

The laugh that came from didn't fill me with the lightness Stefan's did instead it sent a chill to every part of already frozen body, making a vampire feel creeped out was a skill that Klaus has perfected.

(under Stefan's little soulless act I bet he was filling the very same)

"In the bed with me of course, it does look so very comfortable, sweetheart, I bet you'll enjoy every moment of it. And Stefan, my friend, you get the very uncomfortable floor; I'd rather not have a traitor near me as I rest. You'll be the viper at my bosom, I'm quite sure of it, brother."

As I continued my unplanned servitude to this mad man (if you can call him a man at all) it became crystal clear that he never for a single moment shut that damn mouth of his, talking and biting were all he was good for.

(looking at many rose petals covering that horrible bed of ours it made me miss the comfort of Stefan's arms all the more)

"Do I have a vote where I sleep, Klaus, because I'd rather be on the floor with Stefan then next to you in that stupid heart shaped monstrosity."

To prove his point he shoved the ever silent Stefan to the ground, reading in his look that he wanted me with him as well, and pull down onto the bed with him crushing the roses to oblivion.

"When have you ever had a choice, Caroline? If I dared to give you even a hint of freedom you'd be by Stefan's side in a matter of seconds, and my love, I do so hate to share my toys."

Lingering on the word 'toy' he planted another kiss on my lips, eyes all the while locked on Stefan watching as his jealously once again flared to life, his grip holding me in place like a china doll he was playing with.

(remembering a time when I could choose who I let kiss me and always wishing that it was Stefan)

"Speak Stefan or I'll have to rip your tongue out, ripper-boy. I said speak, brother, and say nothing but the truth."

Those dangerous eyes of his came out of hiding, slipping into Stefan's protected mind with ease, and my fear was showing because they were so damn close to me.

(hating the locked up feeling they brought, like a damn bird in his cage)

"I love her, Klaus, and I hate seeing your lips touching her, I love her so damn much it hurts."

It was clear that this honestly true answer wasn't the one he had wanted, a sick hate filling up his eyes as he heard those horrible three words (ones that made me gasp), and it was clear that he wasn't about to share any part of me with Stefan.

(if his hands hadn't locked me in place I would have been at Stefan's side saying those words right back)

"Good-boy, now go off and find us dinner and leave me alone with my sweet little bride. Go."

Watching him turn his back on us, the small amount of protection he had symbolized vanishing with each step, knowing that he was fighting it all the way.

(the urge to cry out to him was replaced by the fear of what he would do to me if I dared)

"Alone at last, pumpkin, now I've been dying to see those cheerleading moves of yours for days."

I was waiting for his to use his eyes on me, make me dance like a doll I was becoming more each day, but he pulled out a pair of hidden pom-poms and waited for me to dance on my own.

(thinking that the opened ended threat hanging over my head would make me do it on my own)

Rather than falling in line like a good girl, something I've never really been since day one, I threw those multicolored damn things at his head and broke out my fangs.

"I hate you, Klaus, you son of a bitch."

Instead of ripping off his Barbie dolls head, the thought of death was comforting because it would be away from him; he used his wolf's grin and made me start on my first cheer.

(those eyes filling me with both a deep chill and a strange warmth at the same time)

"I know my dear, that's what makes this so much damn fun."


	3. Putting An End to My Bitter Words

On our heart-shaped bed, which is now filled with the maids blood and dried out rose petals, is starting to get old fast and I'm looking forward to the next town on our little journey.

(wishing for the moment he's asleep to curl into Stefan's open arms)

"It looks like we'll be visiting that one pony town of yours, wifey, but I wouldn't get too attached, you never know who will die when I'm around."

I mask my horror, a new trick I've nearly perfected over the weeks on his arm like a china doll, but inside I'm losing it picturing this mad man hurting people I love and it takes a lot to keep my fangs hidden away.

(knowing that if I flash them once more he'll keep his promise and bring his out to play)

"Well, you never know it might be you dying a slow death and going straight to hell, one can only wish. And I'm not your damn wife and I will never be."

My burning words come and fast and loud and I end up regretting them even faster, slamming my lips shut afterward and watching for his reaction wondering if he'll end up biting me to death or giving me a kiss.

At the start every nasty word sent his way would earn me a near death experience but lately all he's been doing is taking my words away with a kiss, each one longer than the other.

"That tongue of yours will end you one day, my dear, but thankfully I enjoy my women with a little backbone. However, if I wanted to make you mine, steal your maidenhood and all; I could do it in a heartbeat."

With the word 'maidenhood' out came that wonderful wolf grin of his and, in my head I was rolling my eyes not daring to do it to his face, he showed that he was truly one ancient vampire and with him you could never tell.

(trying to handle those horror stories that were his family he whispered in my ears as my bedtime tales)

"Oh honey, you're way too late to claim my maidenhood, Stefan beat you to it years ago."

My bitter tongue finally pushed him to his limit, a quota of sassiness that I was reaching quicker each day I spend with my jailer, and his hands tightened around my neck (slamming me into the family style RV he had presented with a smirk on his face) putting an end to my clever remarks.

(knowing that it was all a lie, I could barely get Stefan to hold my hand back than)

"Hold your tongue girl; do not speak for the rest of the way to your home sweet home, not even to your dear boy, Stefan. Only answer when it's me speaking to you, Caroline, that's my girl."

My bruises healed the moment he let me go, the only upside to this whole road trip with the devil was the never ending supply of blood thanks to the Ripper's many victims, but before I was free from him he stroked my blond locks and laid a gentle kiss on my grimacing lips.

"Stefan I'd rather you didn't sulk in the shadows and come join our party, my little bride has missed you dearly."

It had been weeks since Klaus's enchanting eyes had sent Stefan on his way, sick of my eyes wondering from our symbolic marriage bed to the hotel floor (wondering if my old lover was still inside the monster), and it was hard to keep myself from him.

(remembering a time when in the shadows I got the chance to be in his arms, when the humanity ran deep and I didn't have a chain around my ankle)

"Go give our boy a hug, honey, and remind him what he cannot have."

With a shove I found myself in the place I wanted to be most in the whole damn world, knowing with just a look in those eyes of his that my hope wasn't in vein, his hand stabilizing me as I came crashing into his open arms.

In a matter of seconds he me wrapped up, creating a false sense of warmth in our cold bodies (making me hate Klaus's rough embraces even more), but it didn't take long for Klaus to pull back to his side.

(a jealous rage flashing in both of their eyes)

"Enough, I wouldn't expect any more of that, Ripper, I'm growing rather fond of my new toy and sharing is not in my nature. Now everyone inside our new and quite laughable RV, it's time our family went back home for a visit. Ladies first, Caroline."

I saw the look of horror I had fought back pass over Stefan's face as he realized where our little adventure would take us next, wondering what our group back home would think of us now, as I took Klaus's open hand.

(knowing that if I dared to shutter away from him I would pay for it later)

"Stefan gets to be our designated driver while we celebrate our engagement, bride-to-be, after all, my dear, the only reason we're going home is to formally get married. I guess that hateful 'never' of yours isn't going to last very long, my little bride."

His grip tightened and in a blink of an eye he had shoved a wedding ring on my empty finger, that finger which I had once dreamed would hold prince charming's ring but instead it held Count Dracula's instead.

(showing me how my life had left normal long ago and was heading straight into a hellish new one)

I locked my alarmed and downright frightened eyes with Stefan pleading with him silently to save me from the nightmare that was unfolding before me, but instead of doing anything he played the part of good little solider and got into the driver's seat.

"Come on, love, we don't have any time to waste, I hear that marriage is the ultimate prison and you should enjoy what small amount of freedom you have left."


	4. One Step From Marrying the Devil

"You look absolutely breathtaking, my little bride, just as you should be."

My lips were aching from the perpetual smile he had planted on my face, making sure I showed off my diamond ring to Elena with a serial killer grin, and my fingertips wanted to be free of his suffocating hands.

(since we first stepped on this familiar ground he has never loosened his grip)

"This so wrong, Klaus, I'm not the one you want beside you on this special day."

He wasn't the vampire I wanted saying_ 'I do'_ to me on my fantasy day which was turning into a never ending nightmare.

"My dear, you are exactly who I want by my side you and soon you'll feel the very same about me."

Inside I was looking at him in his fancy suit with me in white head to toe with a deep frown on this little brides face wondering if I closed my eyes hard enough he would disappear and Stefan would be standing in his place.

(well, a girl can only hope)

"Stefan!"

As Elena ran into the ripper's arms, those arms that I only got a little taste of before it was stripped away, I had Klaus's hands wrapped my shoulders so I had no choice but to watch the happy couple reunite.

(cursing all the secret meetings and forbidden kisses that I couldn't claim)

"Well, isn't that cute, Caroline? The happy little couple together again, it's like a fairy tale."

Without thinking my fangs came popping out, those damn things sometimes had a mind of their own and I could never control them, but thankfully I tucked those suckers back in before my husband-to-be caught me.

(pushing away my urge to slide them in his hand so he would finally let me free)

"Elena, it's been forever. I would call you 'my girl' but as you can see, Caroline, has taken over that role at the moment."

And with an audience of so called best friends and tons of ex-boyfriends the big bad wolf laid a deep kiss on my lips, those lips that he programed to never reject a kiss from him ever again, and their eyes were even wider than Stefan's.

(the heat of his anger was felt by everyone in the room, even naive Elena saw it)

Instead of Stefan finally letting his jealousy come rearing to life it was Tyler that started to transform into his wolfy self and bear his teeth at my jailer as if he was going to be the one to free me.

"Let her go, you son of a bitch!"

(and all I saw as this was happening was Klaus killing him with his wolf's grin wide and dangerous on his lips)

"Watch yourself wolf-boy, I protect what is mine and your little outbursts of anger will not be accepted."

Klaus's eyes turned an even deeper wolf than Tyler would be, those eyes only came out with me when he came way too close to stealing my maidenhood (only to switch them off and ramble on about wedding nights), and I knew that if I didn't stop it soon Tyler would nothing but pieces.

"Tyler, just stop, it's not worth your life; I'm not worth dying over."

As I tried to talk Tyler out of saving me, knowing very well that it would take a lot more than a little baby wolf to break Klaus's hold over me, I caught Stefan's attention and said without a single word that it should be him risking his life for me.

(trying to make him remember the love we once had and were able to share before Klaus stole everything)

"My dear that may be true for you but this insolent little pup is not worth as much as you, lover, I'm positive of that."

He took his hand off Tyler's neck, surprising everyone even me that he did not just kill him because he could (and my dear was so very good at killing for the hell of it), and he shoved him as far away from me as possible.

(even he could sense the strong feelings that Tyler was sending my way, even though I was sending mine at Stefan and failing horribly)

"But since you do have a soft spot for this unworthy thing I'll let him live, for the moment at least. Now, everyone it has been such a pleasure to catch up with you but I have some business to settle in dear old Mystic Falls. Oh, and Stefan, ripper-boy, take my little bride dress shopping and do not stop until you have the perfect one."

He turned those deadly eyes on me as well telling me not to run off but instead of programing it in my mind he only needed the threat of killing my family and friends to keep me in line, and with reluctance he turned me over to Stefan.

"And, my boy, if you dare touch her I'll rip you and that lovely girlfriend of yours into bits, remember that. Have fun, my little bride, I know you'll miss me oh so much."

Before he left to conspire with the shadows, and to deal with the many secrets he promised to share with me once I wore his ring forever fixed on my poor finger, he made sure to kiss me as if proving to the whole room that he owned me body and soul.

(and at the moment he did)

"I look ridiculous in this stupid thing, who knew that a damn wedding dress was so hard to find. Do you like it, Stefan?"

Klaus had made sure that the only dress I could choose was as ancient as he was, and all of the old styles were both dusty and horribly ugly.

"No, but I'd hate any dress you'll be marrying Klaus in, Caroline. It should be me and you up there instead of this sick twisted game of his. Try this one on; I want to get this over and done with."

I brushed my fingertips across his hand as I pulled the next dress from him, aching for his touch even more now because I knew after this wedding from hell I would never get the chance again to be in his arms, and put on the dress that would turn out to be the one.

(this stupid dress that I saw myself marrying Stefan in but it would be wasted on Klaus)

As I looked at myself in the many mirrors, seeing Stefan in the background watching me with so much awe it hurt, before I could ask his opinion he had pulled me in his arms trying to take advantage of what little time he had left with me.

(my blood red tears threatened to come out and ruin this perfect dress)

"Perfect, that's the dress, my little bride, and Stefan please remove your hands off of my wife."

It took all my self-control not to whip out my fangs and bite Klaus's stupid mouth for saying yet another form of 'mine', but I didn't want him to take out my mistakes on Stefan nor did I want this lovely dress blood-stained.

(oh god, did I really just give a damn about my hellish wedding to Klaus?)

In a flash he had ripped me from Stefan's arms, the only place I was able to push away the thoughts of my wedding to the devil himself, his wolf's eyes flashing a deep red as his bared his fangs at Stefan.

(I bared myself for the worst, knowing that I would risk my own life to protect Stefan from him)

"She isn't your wife yet; Klaus, and hopefully you won't get the chance to make her yours."

Finally instead of standing to the side like a good boy Stefan was fighting for me, if only words could kill this monster instead of incredible hard to find wooden stakes, but rather than being proud I was worried what Klaus would do to him.

(knowing the moment he finally killed him I would want to die with him rather than living forever without him)

"Is that a threat I'm hearing, ripper-boy, do you need a lesson of loyalty once again?"

That lesson had nearly killed Stefan the last time he dared to kiss my waiting lips, those early rules of no touching going unheard until he showed us what the consequences would be.

"Please Klaus, just leave him alone, I'm doing all you want, playing the part of your blushing bride, isn't that enough?"

When I took ahold of his hand of my own free will, before that he had clamped his own on mine time after time but I never grabbed his first, those wolf eyes faded away and I helped turn his ugly temper down at least for the moment.

"My little bride, when you finally find those feelings of love for me that is buried deep in your massive heart than it will be enough, now come along the time for our wedding is finally here. Dear Elena is your bridesmaid and my hybrids are my best men. It is time for the rest of our long lives to finally begin, together."

He pulled me along, knowing that if this night were to finish as planned his hands would be capturing mine for eternity, and I followed like a good puppy as Stefan watched me be taken from him for the last time.

The damn walk down the aisle seemed to be never ending, my dress held up my Stefan's own hands a punishment for daring to wrap his arms around Klaus's lovely little bride, and my dead heart was crying with every step.

(picturing Stefan standing in Klaus's place the whole way)

"I love you, Stefan, never forget that."

My red tears came rushing out and complemented this nightmare wedding perfectly, ruining the dress that Klaus had picked out and thought I was the most beautiful bride in, while Stefan placed his comforting hands on the back of my neck.

"Just wait; I have a plan that will end all of this, Caroline. And I-I love you as well."

He let the silky soft train fall to the ground as I took my place beside Klaus, that wolf grin had been replaced by a look I'd never seen on him before this day (if I dared name it, love would be the right word) and I placed my gloved hands into his waiting ones.

(knowing if I ran right now those damn hybrids would sink their teeth into all our weddings guests)

"Are you ready, my little bride?"

Those uninvited lips of his kissed my white fingertips, making it hard to see the true monster that was buried deep inside the man, and made it seem like this whole thing was real instead of another damn game.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Klaus."

The deadly 'I dos' that I once looked forward to but now hated with my whole being were almost here but before Klaus had to chance to say them with that grin planted on his face Stefan's plan came to life.

"Ah, brother, I knew that you could never gain such a beauty as this without forcing the poor thing. I think an objection to this wedding is in order, I'd hate for such a lovely girl to be trapped for life with you of all creatures, and our family seems to agree."

Standing beside Elijah, his brother that he had stabbed in the heart without a single ounce of regret, was his whole family, which he had kept in coffins in his foyer, just in time for the wedding.

That loved filled grin of his fell away, and instead of gripping me close like he always did Klaus let my hands go and started to back away knowing that he didn't have a chance in hell against them all.

"I told you my friends would find some way to put an end to you, Klaus, god how right I was."

This time my smile wasn't the one he had planted on my lips but my own, that smile that was directed right at Stefan who was grinning even wider than me, as he sped away his whole family snapping at his heels.

"You would have made a wonderful sister-in-law, Caroline, but I wouldn't wish Klaus on any young woman."

Elijah kissed my gloved hand and sped away to join in on the hunt for Klaus, all I could do was hope that they caught up to him and took that son of bitch down even though I wished it was my hands ending him.

"I told you I had a plan to set you free, Caroline."

His smile came shining out, the very thing that I had missed so much in the ugly ripper days, and he pulled me into his arms finally without anyone putting a stop to it.

"And you, sir, were absolutely wonderful."

At this point I didn't give a damn whose eyes were on us, knowing that my tied up parents were just glad they didn't have Klaus as their son-in-law, and I kissed Stefan so much I was afraid our lips would crumble into dust.


End file.
